Parte de el
by GobletMoonStone123
Summary: Bilbo QUIERE Formar a instancia de parte de la vida de Thorin y servicio Aceptado de nuevo a Pesar del incidente estafa La Piedra del Arca


Parte de el

La sirenita – Thilbo/Bagginshield

"_Si tan solo pudiera hacerle ver que no veo las cosas__como él lo hace,__no es posible que un mundo donde hace tantas maravillas__s__ea...tan malo._ "- Pensó Bilbo con mucho pesar.

_Que tengo aquí, que lindo es,__  
__es un tesoro que descubrí,__  
__es muy simple decir que no hay más que pedir._

En Erebor después de recuperar la piedra del Arca y pasar por el juicio de ser juzgado por el robo de este no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejar a Bilbo de la montaña, aun cuando ayudo a Thorin a sanarlo asistiendo a los elfos luego de la batalla de los 5 ejércitos y soportar el mal humor del rey de los enanos.

___Que es lo que ves a tú alrededor, tanta abundancia,__  
__tanto esplendor, me hace pensar que yo no necesito más._

__Eso no mermo su buen humor, estaba aliviado que una vez más el heredero de Durin estuviera a salvo habiendo escapado de la muerte una vez más _  
_

_Regalitos así tengo miles,__  
__aunque a veces no sepa que son,_

La verdad sea dicha a él no le importaba el oro tenía suficiente riqueza por su cuenta allá en la Comarca, Bolsón Cerrado, mientras tuviera techo, comida, una buena fogata y ropas cómodas además de sabanas limpias él era feliz._  
__Quieres no se mapas, tengo veinte_

Y por supuesto un jardín donde plantar, cultivar y cosechar sus flores

___pero yo en verdad...quiero más..._

Pero ahora le interesaba establecerse en Erebor para aprender más de su cultura y costumbres, ahora que algunos enanos estaban regresando a su lugar de origen quería ver como lo tomaban y como seadaptaban.

___Yo quiero ver algo especial,__  
__yo quiero ver una bella danza,__  
__y caminar con los, ¿Cómo se llaman?, ah, pies._

También estaba pensando seriamente en probar usar zapatos y vestirse como los enanos, aunque dicho pensamiento le sería ridículo a cualquiera que lo escuchase

___Solo nadar no es original,_

Ser un simple hobbit ya le estaba aburriendo _  
__por qué no tener un par de piernas_

¿Por qué no aprender las costumbres de Erebor?_  
__y salir a pasear, ¿Como dicen?, a pie._

Encontrar algo en que ser útil en ese reino ayudar a otros a restaurar aquel reino a su antigua gloria __

_Y poder ir a descubrir__  
__que siento al estar ante el sol,__  
__no tiene fin; quiero saber, más, mucho más._

No sabía si se lo permitiría pero cuando Thorin se levantara de esa cama le pediría permiso para llevar a cabo sus ideas, cruzando los dedos esperaba que si se le diera la oportunidad_  
__  
__¿Qué debo dar para vivir fuera del agua?,_

¿Y qué tal si se dejaba crecer el pelo para trenzarlo? ¿Qué pensarían todos? ¿Les gustaría o se reirían? _  
__¿Qué hay que pagar para un día completo estar?_

Pero luego recordó el juicio que le habían dado y como lo habían mirado, se burlarían de él, probablemente lo insultaría _  
__Pienso que allá lo entenderán,_

Lo considerarían una burla prácticamente y el empezaba a entender por qué _  
__puesto que no prohíben nada,__  
__¿por qué habrían de impedirme ir a jugar?,_

¿Pero porque habría de importarle a nadie más que a el mismo?_  
__a estudiar que hay por saber,__  
__con mis preguntas y sus respuestas,_

Fácilmente podría responder que fue porque quiso probar otro estilo o tenía que mudar de ropa y no hallo nada mejor que ponerse _  
__¿Qué es fuego? ¿Qué es quemar?, lo podré ver_

Escusa valida la última que se le ocurrió, tomaría esa para justificarse mejor __

_Cuando me iré,__quiero explorar,__sin importarme cuando volver,__el exterior,__quiero formar,__parte de él._

Pero de repente le dio dolor pensar en cómo Thorin lo trato con indiferencia antes del juicio y como lo estaba tratando ahora, no había cambiado nada, si acaso unos gruñidos o miradas duras, ni un gracias, ni un deje de ayuda, ningún gesto dando a conocer si estaba a gusto. Honestamente ¿Para qué se dejaba atender por el si no quería ver al traidor? ¿Sería acaso una penitencia?

Un gesto de enojo fue la respuesta suficiente para que el hobbit se levantara de la cama dejando al rey solo con los platos sucios. No volvió la mirada, ni un adiós ni un ya vuelvo en seguida, le estaba aplicando la misma ley del hielo. Thorin le grito pero no alcanzo a escuchar tomaría sus cosas y volvería a Bolson Cerrado desechando cualquier idea de vivir en Erebor.

Porque sabía en el fondo que nunca sería aceptado por los enanos y mucho menos perdonado ni aceptado por el mismo rey.


End file.
